A Love to Transcend Time
by Elyse6heart6
Summary: A Captain America/OC story, based off of the trials of Lilith Foster, adopted daughter of Tony Stark, her journey to become an Avenger, and the friendship and romance that blossoms between Steve Rogers and her.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke with a start, struggling to restrain from screaming. I had the same nightmare again… I was a child, hurt and confused. I was overpowered by the thoughts of everyone around me, and unable to block them out, I felt like I was going mad. I sensed my mother's fear as she crept towards the front door of our dank two-room house. She slipped away, abandoning me out of horror. A sense of anger seeped through the mental attack and I subconsciously began trashing everything around me as I huddled in the corner crying and holding my head. I was so desperate to make it stop, to just have some personal solace within silence. Instead I was swallowed whole…

But that was then; I thought to myself, I have the control now. Taking a few steadying breaths, I stretched and got out of my warm bed, pulling the gray satin sheets over my pillow with a single thought upon standing. I walked over to the large window and observed the sprawling cityscape that surrounded Stark Tower; New York seemed so small at this height. Suddenly, there was a knock at my door.  
"Lilith, are you awake yet?" called Pepper Potts, Tony's fiancé who treated me like her own daughter.  
"Yeah, I'm up, Pepper, you can come in."  
Her bright smiling face peeked out from the cracked open door.  
"Big day today! What do you want for breakfast?"  
My stomach gurgled. The meeting today had slipped my mind, and nausea began to set into the pit of my abdomen. I forced a smile.  
"I'm not really hungry, Pepper… but thanks anyway."  
She pursed her lips good-naturedly.  
"Alright… but you need to hurry up and get dressed, Tony and Bruce want to talk to you before the meeting."  
I nodded and she left. I hurriedly grabbed a pair of tight cargo pants and my Black Sabbath t-shirt, and headed for the shower.

I found both Tony and Bruce, unsurprisingly, in the laboratory.

"Howdy there, sunshine."  
Tony called to me as he tested out his new blasters for the suit. The noise no longer bothered me; after nine years of regular explosions, I was unfazed. Bruce looked up from his tablet, a glance of annoyance over his wire frames. I felt it briefly as I brushed against his subconscious.  
"Tony, you are aware that it is barely seven in the morning, correct?"  
Tony dropped his arms to his sides, and looked condescendingly at him.  
"Bruce, you are aware that this is my house, correct? God, PMS-ing so soon, Banner? Lil, come here for a sec, I want you to check out this new blueprint for a beta ray scanner that I came up with last night."  
I smirked as Bruce rolled his eyes and walked over to the screen, waiting for the blueprint to appear.  
"Tell me what you think. Jarvis, display file 32091."  
I scanned the file with lightning speed, calculations zoomed through my mind and within seconds I had analyzed the entire schematic.  
"You forgot to cube the nine in the third Emerson equation. Other than that, it's perfect."  
Tony looked a bit shocked and scanned the image for himself, taking much longer than I had.  
"I knew I kept you around for a good reason."  
He softened the sarcasm with a one-armed squeeze and a kiss on my forehead. I chuckled. Suddenly, the computer screen changed to a map of the tower.  
"Sir, the rest of The Avengers are here, escorted by Agent Coulson." Jarvis said in his monotone English accent. "Thank you, Jarvis." Tony patted me on the back.  
"Showtime, kid."

I stood nervously at the door to the first level of our penthouse, careful not to obstruct the path of the very important people filing through. Agent Coulson, a small serious-looking bald man, walked past me as though I was invisible, greeting Tony with a handshake. A skinny young guy with glasses and messy hair looked at me guardedly through his peripheral vision as if to size me up. I had never seen him before, but I noticed a shiny purplish scar on the back of his neck, and knew immediately who he was- Peter Parker, better known on the street as Spider-Man, the scar a reminder of his life-altering bite. Several others walked past me without a glance, a hulking blonde man and a petite red-haired woman accompanied by a small but burly man. Finally, he walked past me, the man I was hoping to see; Captain Steve Rogers.  
Tall, blonde and handsome, irrevocably noble and kind, Rodgers was an ever-present member of The Avengers, and was frequently at Stark Tower. Physically, he wasn't much older than my own eighteen years, but he had been alive far longer than I had, his heroism preserved nostalgically in ice for nearly sixty years. Truth be told, I had grown very fond of him….he treated me like a lady while others still treated me like a freak. As he passed, my heart beat twenty times faster than normal and I had to resist the strong urge to brush against his unconscious, desperate to know if he felt the same. His baby blue eyes contained a certain unperceivable glimmer that just urged my curiosity more. He smiled warmly.  
"Ma'am."  
He greeted me with a nod. I swallowed hard.  
"Captain." I squeaked out, my voice several decibels higher than normal.

The visitors had gone into the conference room for the meeting, the door closing behind Captain Rogers. Pepper had come into the entryway, and walked over to me.  
"You shouldn't be around here, sweetheart. You'll drive yourself crazy thinking about what they are deciding."  
I forced a smile; it was my fate that they were deciding, why shouldn't I be here? It was already bad enough that I wasn't allowed in the meeting.  
"You know, you're probably right." I lied.  
Pepper gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder and left the room. Waiting for the door to close behind her, I crept over to the door of the conference room. Pressing my ear to the door, I was disappointed that I couldn't hear anything. Struck by inspiration, I used my powers to feel around the mechanisms of the door. A few moments passed as I attempted to find a flaw in the doors construction that wouldn't alert those inside of my eavesdropping. Finally, I found it. It was so simple; just manipulate the doors seal. I pushed the rubber aside with a thought, and soon I could hear Tony's voice.

"She is truly remarkable Coulson. She deserves a spot on the team. Her powers are unmatched! She is a gifted telepath, she is amazingly telekinetic and her mind holds more information than any computer man could make."  
My heart warmed at his kind words.  
"But Stark, she's unstable. You know it, I know it. Sure, she is fine while contained, but take her downtown. All of the information of the city and the thought processes of millions of people would cause her to overload."  
Someone cleared their throat. I could tell by the derision in the sound that it was Bruce.  
"On the contrary, Agent. Stark and I have worked endlessly for nine years to help her gain control. She can block out the thoughts of others, not allowing them to overwhelm her. She no longer moving objects unconsciously and all of her actions are exquisitely purposeful. I have given her all of my knowledge on self- control, which as you know is quite extensive. In my scientific opinion, her attributes would be astoundingly helpful."  
"Yeah, right,"  
I heard someone say in an uneven tone, rich with bitterness.  
"She's a freak and I don't trust her. Who's to say that she isn't reading all of our minds right this second? She belongs with Professor X and the rest of the mutants, if you ask me."  
Anger bubbled inside of me. I wasn't a freak, I had a gift. A natural gift… I heard a nasty chuckle.  
"No one asked you, Parker."  
"No one had to, Stark."  
I heard the sound of chairs being pushed back and the two getting into a heated argument.  
"Gentlemen, please!"  
I heard Coulson's directive. The room quieted. A new voice continued the meeting.  
"I personally think that Miss Foster is beyond trustworthy."  
I knew that it was the Captain.  
"Actually, out of all of the people I've met since I've been back, I feel most comfortable with her. I would be honored for her to be on my- our team."  
I stepped away from the door. Pepper was right; this was an emotional rollercoaster and I didn't want to be a part of it anymore. I walked over to the glass staircase and sat on the first step to wait it out. I wanted to be an Avenger more than anything; Tony and Bruce had given me so much love and support, had instilled so much confidence into me. To not use my gift to help people like they had helped me would be unfair, immoral even. I wanted to make them proud.

Soon, the door slid open. I leapt up, standing at attention and hoping for the best. Tony's face broke out into a grin.  
"We did it, kid! You're in!"  
I couldn't contain my joy. I stumbled out gracious, thankful words to the heroes in front of me and threw my arms around Tony.  
"Also," he said, "I think Cap-sickle has a crush on you. He spoke of you better than even I did."  
Captain Rogers pretended that he hadn't said anything and obverted my direction as I tried to contain the pink flush on my cheeks.  
"Now, Miss Foster," Coulson began, "This is only the beginning. There are months of more training ahead of you, and S.H.E.I.L.D. needs to be absolutely positive that you can handle this."  
I took a steadying breath.  
"I know, sir. I am willing to do whatever it takes to make a difference out there. I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since I became an Avenger; in those four weeks I had begun an extremely vigorous training routine of strength development and fighting. I had also been under the careful guidance of Tony and Bruce, who taught me how to convert my powers for combat. My initiation plan constructed, I was surprised when Director Fury called me in for a meeting. He was commissioning me to help usher Captain Rodgers into the twenty-first century by instructing him in new technology, the culture and way of life, for both the benefit of the team, and to make him more inconspicuous. He told me that I was the most knowledgeable member of the team, and the only person for the job. I was stunned for a moment; my palms started to sweat, and I couldn't make coherent sentences. He wanted me to spent time with Captain Rodgers. Alone. I stuttered, asking him when he wanted me to start, and he said as soon as possible. I was honored to be trusted with such a task, but I was equally nervous. I went home and, in a strange and awkward state of fan-girl glee, compiled a lesson plan.

The morning of the first meeting I raced through the penthouse like a maniacal hamster on a wheel. Tony kept laughing at me, thinking my anxiety hilarious.  
"Don't have a conniption, Lil. Its only Rogers."  
I stopped what I was doing, and stared at him in disbelief.  
"Seriously?"  
I awkwardly continued ruffling through my messenger bag, as he started laughing.  
"I'm telling you, he likes you. Acting like freaking Prince Charming at the meeting to get you on the team…"  
I shot him a look of derision.  
"Are you trying to make it worse or better?"  
He gave me a smirk and shook his head.

Finally I had gathered everything I needed, and felt like I looked presentable. I stood in front of him as he examined the tablet before him.  
"Well, do I look alright?"  
He looked up, and pulled his face into a look of confusion.  
"Since when do you own a skirt?"  
"Erugh, shut up…" I groaned, turning on my heels to head towards the door. I heard the sound of him laughing as, turning on my heels to head towards the door.  
"You're a horrible person!" I called.  
"Thank you!" was his response.  
As the elevator doors shut, I took a steadying breath, preparing myself for the nerve-wracking experience ahead.

I arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, thankfully, twenty-minutes early. An agent led me to a small, dark room, with two hard metal chairs and black table between them. I uneasily sat in the chair facing the door, and settled down to wait. I couldn't stop fidgeting; I played with the zipper on my messenger bag and the button on my blazer. I started drumming my fingers, filling the sterilized room with something to break the silence. I was pretty sure this was an interrogation room; cramped, dark and constricting. I really didn't want to think about what had happened in here, S.H.I.E.L.D could be quite… persuasive. Finally, after about half an hour, the door opened. My heart jumped when I saw the door knob turning, my slouch turning poker-straight… and in he walked. His hair looked wet, as if he just got out of the shower.

"Ma'am. I'm sorry I'm late, I was in the gym exercising." He stood at the door, his arms behind him as if he was in the presence of a superior. His military training was still quite perceivable. I arranged my face into a nervous smile.

"That's fine, I wasn't in any hurry… I mean it's no big deal…" He nodded, and took the seat in front of me.  
"So," I began, having opened my bag and pulled out my files. "Did you receive the tablet I sent you yesterday?"  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
"Good! Now, you should probably aim to be finished watching the content by next week."  
"I already finished, Ma'am."  
I stopped ruffling through the papers before me, and gave him a look of disbelief."  
"There must be over fourteen hours of historical content on that hard drive!"  
He nodded.  
"Wow…" I breathed, allowing myself to look into his bright blue eyes. I struggled to pull myself from my reverie. "I mean, I don't see how you could've. Do you ever sleep?"  
He bristled slightly. "Ma'am, I slept for over seventy years. I would prefer to focus on living." He said, with an edge in his voice.  
This unnerved me. "I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean…"  
He cut me off. "It's alright, most people don't get it, I'm used to it.  
"No, I understand… it's just… you intrigue me Captain."  
He raised his eyebrow, with a little smirk on his face.  
"I don't see why. I'm just a boring old man, baffled by the world around him."  
I allowed myself a girlish-giggle.  
"You are not that old. God, you're barely older than me!"  
He looked down at his fidgeting hands. "Technically I'm ninety-two."  
"Do you really count the time you spent it the Atlantic, though?" I asked with raised eyebrows.  
His eyes were still downturned. "No, I guess not… in all actuality, I'm almost twenty three. You?"  
"I turned nineteen last week." He was so easy to talk to; I just wanted to share everything, to become closer to him.  
He looked up. "Happy Birthday."  
I smiled sweetly at him.  
"Thanks… anyway," I cleared my throat, thrusting myself into business mode, and out of the love drunk fog.  
"So, you finished the historical packet. Um, I know Fury just wants you to be familiar with 20th and 21st century history and technology, but I really don't think that's fair. You missed so much… which is why I also created packets for culture. All of the art, film, and music that you missed and all of the cultural shifts since the forties."  
He flashed me a grin. "I never thought that anyone would do something like that for me. Thank you."  
I felt my cheeks turn pink. "My pleasure, Captain."  
"Please, it's Steve."  
"I'll call you Steve if you stop calling me 'Ma'am.'"  
"Deal." He smiled.

Our meetings continued like that… Steve was a duteous student, and usually finished with the material the night after receiving it. This allowed us to grow closer during the time we spent at S.H.I.E.L.D; we shared our experiences, I told him of how I came to live with Tony, he told me of his adventures in WWII. He, like many, didn't really understand the extent of my powers and was curious about just what I could do. I felt so comfortable with him that I opened up, telling him what it was like to have a gifted mind. I wanted to know what the extreme culture shock must be like for him. We grew to be really good friends, and my attraction had never been stronger. Unfortunately, I perceived it as unrequited.

It was after we had finished one day that it happened. I had said goodbye, and was about to leave, when he touched my upper arm.  
"Lilith, could you wait a second?"  
I turned to face him, slightly confused. "Yes?"

"Well, you see… I was wondering if maybe, you know… If you might… God, all these years and I'm still awful at this!" His hung his head and rubbed his brow.  
I was still really confused… he couldn't possibly…no…  
He let out a sigh, and focused his glance above my head.  
"I was wondering if you might let me take you out sometime."  
My heart started beating far too fast. "L-like on a date?"  
He looked me in the eye. "Yes, exactly like a date."  
The joy that rushed through me was something like I've never felt before. My cheeks flushed, and I had the dorkiest grin on my face.  
"Absolutely, yes." His smile had to be broader than mine.  
"I'll plan it though… I've got a great idea. Just, pick me up at Stark Tower on Saturday."  
"See you then." He was still smiling as he squeezed my hand, and took his leave.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like Saturday took forever to arrive… I was beyond thrilled that I had a date with someone I had wanted to grow close to for so long, and for once, I was comfortable. I was no longer nervous around Steve or at S.H.I.E.L.D, a new sense of self-control and self-empowerment had seized control and I was beginning to relish it. Though I had grown to be comfortable in my own skin under Tony and Bruce's careful instruction and unconditional love, I had never stood solitarily and succeeded before. The training exercises that made me feel so weak were no longer as physically draining; the mental strain of controlling and focusing my abilities was becoming as easy to manage as breathing. I think that was the reason that once it was Saturday, I was nothing like my first day at S.H.I.E.L.D; I was calm and anxiety-free.

When the elevator opened at ten minutes to eight, I was ready; I sat coolly in the modernistic living room, staring out of the wall of windows that overlooked the city sky-line. Tony hurried to the door to greet Steve as the elevator closed behind him, wrapping his arm around Steve's shoulders.  
"Ah, Rogers. Good to see you… So, what are your intentions with my daughter? Where are you taking her? Is there going to be adult supervision?"  
Embarrassed, I rushed over, leading a bewildered Steve away.  
"Seriously, Tony? We _are_ adults, and you are being far from courteous… Don't worry about him Steve."  
He looked a bit put out.  
"I just Googled what to do when your kid has their first date…"  
I softened.  
"Ok… I get it. But could you knock it off?" Steve still looked nervous. "Seriously, he's harmless." I added to him in an undertone. Tony looked affronted.  
"I am _not_ harmless. I have blasters!"  
I went back to the couch, grabbing my bag and cover-up.  
"Of course you do dear, but we have to go."  
I took Steve's arm when I reached the elevator. Steve was avoiding eye contact as Tony glared at him. Tony huffed.  
"Be home by tomorrow."  
I rolled my eyes, amused, as the door slid closed.

"Well that was weird." Steve muttered after we reached the sidewalk, cool evening air refreshing as it fluttered through my hair. I chuckled.  
"You can dress him up, but you can't take him anywhere." He smiled, but afterwards we wound our way through the streets of Manhattan in silence for a while. It was easy to be calm when he wasn't so close to me… my pulse was quickening and the oh-so-familiar flush returned on my face. Finally he broke the silence.  
"So… where are we going?" he innocently asked.  
I gave him a flirty look and a smile. "Steve, I told you I'd handle it."  
He smiled and looked up at the stars drowned out by the city lights. "Am I at least properly dressed?" I looked over his neat button-down, pleated slacks and blazer. A soft smile graced my lips.  
"You look…very handsome…"  
He turned and looked tenderly into my eyes… I coughed.  
"And appropriate for where we're going… super appropriate." He stared at his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
"That's good." He sighed  
"Alright, we're here." I soon said after a few more blocks. I stepped in front of the door as Steve looked adorably confused.  
"I know that this, you know dating, isn't really your strong suit… you also haven't gone out in a really long time. So, I figured, why not start where you left off?" I opened the door and motioned him in.

I had taken him to an old jazz club, hidden away beneath an overpass headed towards the Jersey Turnpike. It was as traditional as I could find, a calm relic hidden among the chaos of the modern world. The band, a quartet of well-dress men, was playing a slow, brassy tune as a woman with a flower in her hair sang the blues. There were several wooden café tables surrounding a scuffed up dance floor where several old-timers were slowly revolving. After we walked in, I swung around to face him.  
"So, do you like it?" I said happily.  
I sobered up when I saw his expression; a sad smile fell upon his lips, his eyes dewy in the low light. He gently nodded, and to my surprise, laced his fingers with mine.  
"You have no idea…" He whispered, looking down into my eyes. I smiled, stroking his hand and holding the gaze for a moment before I dragged him onto the dance floor. After the first few awkward dances, his hand on my hips, mine on his shoulders, a good two feet apart, I wrapped my arms around his neck. As he pulled me in tighter into an embrace, I took a deep breath, comfortable and calm. He smelt like soap and cotton, with just a touch of masculinity. I snuggled into the nape of his neck, savoring a moment that I dreamt of, but thought would never come.

After we left the club, he walked me home, his arm draped over my shoulders, holding me close to him. We laughed and talked more than we ever had, and I felt like we really had something, a relationship blossoming between us. I was sort of sad when Stark Tower came into view. When we reached the concealed entrance to the penthouse, I turned to face him. We awkwardly looked at each other, exchanging nervous smiles. Before I could realize, the distance between us was decreasing. Barely inches seperating us, his blue eyes were softly locked on my emerald. He pushed away my bangs with a finger, and stroked my cheek once they were behind my ear. I let out a shuddering breath; my heart beat a dull and persistent thud in my chest. He leaned in, I held my breath. His lips brushed against mine, as light as summer breeze, and my eyes fluttered closed. As long as it seemed to take to develop, it was over in a heartbeat. Before he could pull away, I cupped his cheek and pulled him in for a deep, minute-long kiss. When we reluctantly broke apart, we were breathless and smiling.  
"Goodnight, Captain…" I murmured.  
"Goodnight… Ma'am." He smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

III-

For weeks things remained like that between us… we spent every moment that we could together. We would wander hand in hand through street vendor stalls, sit in the back of indie films making fun of the dialogue, and kiss on a bench in Central Park that overlooked the river. We both loved the city, and he showed me things that I never knew existed as I pointed out the modern advancements. The lessons at S.H.I.E.L.D. continued, but we sat next to each other as I taught him computer systems and he stole kisses. It was as if nothing made us extraordinary; we were just two kids falling for each other, who were crazy about each other. When I was with him, I didn't feel like a freak or a hero, I was just me. He didn't want me for my powers or for my mind, he wanted me for me. His stiff, militant exterior faded around me, and he seemed to forget his internal pain, finally relaxing. He even fell asleep on my shoulder during a Bette Davis double feature. But as much as I wanted everything to stay this simple and sweet, it wasn't going to. He was still a super soldier, I was still telekinetic and we both still worked for a covert faction of the Department of Homeland Security. I knew that our budding romance must weather the storms to come.

Little did I know a hurricane was approaching… Tony and I got the call late one night. Hydra agents had made off with several vials of both Cerium and Yttrium and planned to create a line of extremely lethal weapons to attack the city to gain power. Director Fury wanted us there as soon as possible. When we entered the heart of headquarters, we found the Avengers assembled around the plethora of screens, Fury at the center. The mighty Thor, the assassins Black Widow and Hawkeye, Bruce and the insolent Peter Parker were all present and accounted for. Steve was on the end, at ease with his arms folded behind him. I went to stand next to him and he gave my hand a quick, stealthy squeeze.  
"Avengers, we are facing a mild but still potentially deadly threat." Director Fury began. "Though Hydra is really nothing more than a fly buzzing in our ears, they have obtained something that is a greater harm to the public than to us. I want a plan of attack ready to be implemented by daybreak. Remember, the less damage caused the better."  
Bruce looked guiltily at the ground as we broke up to prepare for the battle.

Sunrise was eminent as I began to put on my armor. It had actually been in development since my initiation. Tony and Bruce had crafted a lightweight helmet that would help enhance my abilities and propel them further. It wrapped around my head and concealed my eyes and subsequently my identity. I wasn't ready for the world to know me yet, I was not as brazen as Tony. I pulled on my tight spandex cargo pants, and prepared myself for battle. There was a knock on the steel door, stirring me from a reverie, and I turned to open it. Star-Spangled and somber, Steve stood before me fully dressed in his uniform, shield on his back.  
"Can I come in?" I nodded.  
He took my hand. "Are you alright?" he asked tenderly.  
I inhaled deeply, not quite meeting his eyes. "I will be. I-I'm ready for this…"  
He raised a hand and cupped my cheek. "You know you do have an experienced soldier on your six…" he said with a loving smirk. I smiled.  
"Two, actually… I'm sure if anyone lays a finger on me, Tony will probably blast them into sub-atomic particles."  
"Well, I'll be holding them down so he can get a good shot."  
I chuckled, finally meeting his eyes. The good humor within them was thinly veiling concern. Suddenly, he pulled me closer than he ever had before and kissed me like he'd never see me again. I felt tears lock in my throat at this display, knowing he was as worried at losing me as I was for him.  
"You are incredible, you will blow them away out there, just remember to stay safe…and that I'll always be there to protect you." He whispered when we finally broke apart. I nodded, and brushed his hair back.  
"You too… you should really avoid missing a couple more decades." I said, trying to lighten the mood. A voice came over the loud speaker.  
"Rodgers, Stark, report to the helipad. Barton, Foster, Romanov, report to the flight deck."  
I grabbed my helmet and slide it over my head. "Good luck."  
Steve pulled his shield from his back. "You too."

We arrived at the planned location just as day began to break. This, a critical powerhouse for both the federal and local government, was where the strike was planned. The battle plan was simple; Tony and Steve would arrive to both determine the level of what we were facing, and to call in the troops. Thor would be on the field with them, Barton on recognizance, Natasha was stealth, Bruce, a last resort. As for me, I was to be on the field to determine their motivations telepathically and eliminate them with my…talents. The thought disturbed me, but I was the one to sign up for this. Soon, the battle had begun. It was a chaotic whirlwind like nothing I'd ever seen before…  
Hydra agents were everywhere like an infestation, a fraction carrying large guns that glowed green in the dewy morning sun. Blasters were going off, Thor's hammer was resounding off of everything it hit, as was Steve's shield. Agents were shrieking as they were hit, walls were evaporating once struck with the green liquid… It was hard for me to not get swept up into the hundreds of thoughts, emotions and the sever feelings of fear and pain that surrounded me. Just when I thought I would get sucked in, I sensed an agent behind me, and struck out with my mind, surpassing his barrier. Once he was down, only paralyzed, I regain my focus, and began feeling out the intentions of those around me. It took me longer than usual, partly due to the affronting attacks of the Hydra agents. After what seemed like an eternity, I figured it out.

"Tony!" I called out through the earwig I was wearing for communication.  
"What's up, buttercup." He replied, with labored breathing.  
"I know their attack. They want to eliminate us. They have as many men as it takes, but seizing the building and its officials isn't their only objective." Steve replied first.  
"I was afraid of that…" He said through gritted teeth. Tony started rattling off orders.  
"Tasha, I need you in the game. Banner, stand by, it's getting dirty down here. Barton, try to cut them off from the other end."  
I looked at my surroundings, trying to figure out my own solution. I had a strike of inspiration.  
"TONY!" I called once more, urgently now.  
"Kinda busy, cupcake…"  
"What are their weapons made of again?"  
"What?"  
"THEIR WEAPONS."  
"Uh… Cerium and Yttrium ray guns…"  
"Awesome." I said in an undertone.  
"And why is that awesome? Sounds like I'll be fried by morning." Barton interrupted.  
"Tony, I have a plan. Have the team gain some distance from the agents. Do you trust me?"  
"Always. Thor, Rodgers, back up a bit."  
I dodged a slew of attackers and launched myself up a fire escape that was on the nearest building. I struggled to get to the roof, but once I did, I saw the battle like a chessboard. I knew exactly what to do. Cerium and Yttrium made a compound that was sensitive to several complex solutions and one very mundane one: antifreeze. I focused on the parked cars and cabs that lined the neighboring streets. I used some strength to transport gallons of it and, concentrating on the agents with the weapons, pour it all on the battlefield. Their weapons sizzled, losing their acid green glow.  
"There's my little genius." Tony said in my ear.  
I was proud of the compliment, but something wasn't right. Instead of causing the agents to retreat or at least be hindered, they began attacking with a renewed vigor. I weighed my options.  
"Tony, Steve, Thor, get out of there!"  
"What's up?" Steve replied.  
"They won't stop. We could be here for days and they won't stop… I have another idea, but you have to leave!"  
Tony grabbed Steve and launched into the air, Thor and Natasha close behind.  
I summoned all of my strength, focus and power into a single concentrated thought… I felt the tension build in me till it hit its crescendo and I let it go. Several cars that weighed tons were levitating in the air, and I threw them at the stream of agents. The onslaught was crushed and what was left turned to flee.  
Cheers and compliments flooded my ear, but I felt hazy. Not only was the experience unreal, but I might have over-extended myself through my actions. A pretty large offensive for my first mission, for sure.

The next thing I remember is shaking Fury's hand, and then being roughly hugged by my two favorite heroes. I had done it… not only had I survived a potentially deadly situation, I controlled my powers. I worked well with a team, I helped to avoid a catastrophe. I really felt like I served my purpose… I felt like a hero.


End file.
